


Blood and Sand

by weepingnaiad



Series: Blood Bond [1]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comment Fic, Community: jim_and_bones, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-20
Updated: 2011-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weepingnaiad/pseuds/weepingnaiad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary: </b>  Vampire hunter AU for the prompt of <i>blood and sand</i> over at LJ comm, jim_and_bones’s St. Patrick's Day flash challenge - Drinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood and Sand

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Unbeta’d, but this serves as a fill for both my crack bingo square: _vampires_ and my h-c bingo square: _blood loss_.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** The characters and world belong to the Master himself, Roddenberry. I am only borrowing them so they can come out and frolic a bit, not intending any copyright infringement of any sort. I do own my original characters, but they are available for parties!

“Jim!” Gaila hissed softly as she burst into the room.

Jim looked up from his notes, from the map he was studying.

Spock followed close on Gaila’s heels, the hardness in his eyes giving away everything that his expressionless face did not.

Before Jim could ask what had happened, Spock closed and locked the door and turned on Jim.

“You did not tell us the full story, Jim.”

Gaila’s eyes reflected hurt and anger.

Jim wasn’t going to deny the truth. They had come this far, too far to turn back. His shoulders slumped and he ducked his head. He couldn’t bear to look into Gaila’s green eyes any longer.

“Tell us now. Or I reveal what I know to Winona.”

Jim’s head shot up. Spock’s dark eyes blazed and Gaila’s full lips were set in a hard line.

“Mother? She’s here?” _Shit._

“We successfully evaded her in the bazaar, but she glimpsed Gaila. And I myself nearly collided with Captain Pike. What have you neglected to reveal, Jim?”

“Fuck!” Jim swore. Standing, he paced the room, his stomach clenching and roiling.

He turned to his partners, his friends and shook his head. Sorrow rolled through him. He’d never kept anything from them before. And this… this was huge.

Gaila caught him and wrapped him in a tight embrace. “It’s about your dad, isn’t it? You know you can trust us, Jim.”

Jim did know that he could trust them. They’d had each other’s backs for so long now. Every hunt, every kill almost from the first, it’d been the three of them – Gaila at his left, Spock at his right. Guilt assailed him. But this… this was different. He shook his head, his voice cracking as he whispered into a tangle of red curls, “I can’t. I have to do this alone. Can’t drag you both into it.”

He pulled away, backing out of Gaila’s hold, only to run into Spock’s immovable chest. Jim turned, met furious eyes, and ducked his head from the glare.

“We are already both in it, Jim. Would you so easily foreswear our pledge?”

Jim looked at Spock’s wrist, then at Gaila’s, and lastly at his own – the matching tattoos that were their sworn oath, their mark of fraternity, the promise that they’d never forsake each other. They were in this together, always had been.

He sighed and flopped to the bed, told them everything. Almost. He kept the wicked smile, dancing hazel eyes, and the bourbon rich drawl to himself. Jim couldn’t bring himself to share Bones with anyone. Not yet. Probably not ever.

Gaila looked at Jim, measured his words. She was too intuitive and her gaze held his until he dropped his eyes.

“You have found Nero? Show me the map. We should not waste more time.” Spock did not question Jim further, but Gaila was unconvinced. Jim waved to the desk, to the large map of the surrounding desert he’d marked with the information he’d gained.

Gaila’s eyes narrowed for a moment, but Jim offered a sheepish smile and she cocked her head. “Jim? There is something else.”

It wasn’t a question and he nodded, slowly. Gaila sat down on the bed, wrapped him up in soft arms and held him. She always knew what he needed, whether it was a bar fight, a hard fuck, scolding, or tenderness. He blinked back the sting from his eyes. “It’s…” he bit his lip and wrapped his arms around Gaila, taking the offered and necessary comfort. “My dad. He’s alive.”

Spock looked up sharply. “George Kirk is alive?”

“Oh, Jim,” Gaila breathed softly, her sympathy nearly breaking him.

“That is not possible, Jim. You know as well as I do that Nero does not take prisoners,” Spock continued. Spock’s voice was flat, emotionless. He tried to hide the pain of his mother’s death even from Jim and Gaila.

“I didn’t say he was a prisoner.”

“He was turned?” Gaila asked.

Jim couldn’t voice his answer, so he nodded, Bones’ words still echoing in his head. _’So pretty. Eyes just like your daddy’s. But those cocksucking lips? You musta got those from your mama.’_

“Then we must find them. Before Mrs. Kirk or Captain Pike.” Spock’s voice was firm, undercut with so much understanding that Jim had to swallow the lump in his throat.

Gaila stood with a soft caress to his cheek before joining Spock to look at the map.

After a few moments of quiet contemplation, she lifted her eyes to Jim, a wide, engaging smile on her face. “Let’s go kick some vampire ass, boys!”

~~*~~

Jim breathed deeply of the redolent air, the heady scent of jasmine, amber, and patchouli undercut by the darker aroma of mold and impossible damp, wetness seeping where there should be none. His steps shuffled in the sand, grit cutting into the stone at his feet as he swept his flashlight into the back of the dim tunnel. He yelped softly as the light reflected back into his eyes, ducking as white and green spots blinded him.

He shifted the light and swallowed. The ancient tomb was dry, desiccated, exposed to the air by tomb robbers centuries ago, but yet here he was confronted by a golden mask, shiny and perfect, untouched. New. His mouth went dry when confronted with Nero’s likeness -- the demon that had razed his home, took his father, and now held his mentor, the man that had practically raised him.

He squared his shoulders and lifted his hand to the mask, but he was stopped by a firm grip. “Spock!” he hissed.

“Jim, think carefully. We have only a twenty-five percent chance of success.”

“And if we wait? What are Chris’s chances?”

“It may already be too late.” Spock’s eyes offered the sympathy of shared remorse.

“It’ll work, Spock.”

Spock gave a terse nod and stepped back, his body coiled and tense, ready.

Jim gave him a quick grin and pressed his fingers into the eyes and mouth of the mask. The wall slid open and a gust of foul wind blew at him. He wrinkled his nose away from the smell of decay and death. The scents of mold, mildew, rot and ruin assailed him and he lifted his kerchief to his mouth, covering it and his nose so that he could breathe. He unclipped the lock on his holster, slid off the safety on the Glock, and shifted his pack before pushing forward, Spock at his shoulder.

~~*~~

“There he is! We’re coming, Jim!”

Jim groaned. The faint words pulled him back to reality, back to his aching body. He opened gritty eyes and moaned as even the sunset seamed to sear into his brain. Slamming his eyes closed, he took stock of his injuries, tried to keep his mind focused on the here and now. He wasn’t ready to face what had happened. What he’d been forced to do.

From the sharp, biting pain in his side, he had a broken rib or two, his whole body one big bruise. He tried to lift up to his elbows and nausea overwhelmed him. Great. He had a concussion, too. He lifted a hand to his head and yelped. Cursing more loudly when his hand tangled in blood matted strands. Fuck. As he shifted gingerly, he took notice of his legs. One was definitely broken. Probably from jumping that chasm while chasing Nero.

“Jim! Thank the gods! How did you get out here?”

The world wavered and dimmed. He cracked his eyes open to see Gaila’s worried face.

“Where?” he croaked.

“You’re at the oasis.”

The oasis? What the fuck? Jim tried to remember. But he knew he couldn’t have walked the almost mile from Nero’s lair.

“Jimmy!”

Jim flinched as his face was grabbed. Winona’s touch was gentle, but it still hurt like a motherfucker.

“Dammit, never, _never_ do that again!” Winona was furious. Her anger fueled by gut churning fear. “Don’t move, baby. Just lie here. Spock’s bringing the jeep.”

“Chris?” he managed past chapped lips.

“Shhhh. You got him out in time.” A canteen filled with cool water was pressed to his lips. “Drink up.”

Jim did, the water soothing his parched throat. His mother’s touch and the knowledge that Nero was gone lulling him to rest.

~~*~~

Jim sat heavily on the stones of the fountain, the water burbling at his back in sharp counterpoint to the heavy silence as Gaila walked up and joined him. He didn’t turn to look at her, instead he lifted his face to the night sky, the tapestry of stars glittering unconcerned with the folly of man in their brittle, crisp light.

He fiddled with the cane, still restless from four weeks of enforced idleness. Finally, he gave in. “Spit it out. It’s not like you to hold anything back.”

Gaila looked up from her hands, which uncharacteristically sat primly in her lap. “What happened back there, Jim? We got Chris and then…” She sighed heavily, the silence stretching between them.

“Spock and Sarek get back yet?”

Gaila sniffled and nodded. “No vampire’s ever going to use that place again.” She turned her head, glared at him. “Don’t change the subject. From my perspective, and from Spock’s, you shouldn’t have made it out of there, Jim. And all that blood on the sand? Couldn’t have been yours. You wouldn’t be here now.”

Shrugging, Jim said, “Head wounds bleed a lot. And you know as well as I do what you can do in an adrenaline-fueled rush.” He was deflecting, didn’t want to call it lying. It wasn’t. Not really. He did have a large gap in his memory. Unfortunately, he still remembered his father’s face and eyes when the stake pierced his chest. The betrayal and anguish, then peaceful resignation, his last words barely heard over Nero’s mad screech.

“So that’s it? Another lie?” Her words were angry, hurt.

“I’m not…”

“Save it for someone else.” Gaila stood. “I don’t know you anymore, Jimmy T.”

Jim looked up at her and swallowed. That was the bottom line. He had become someone else, had sold his soul, was in bed with the devil, and didn’t have the guts to admit it, to own up to his obsession. “I’m done, Gaila. Can’t do it anymore,” he whispered. “I’m sorry.”

Her eyes widened then blinked slowly closed, her throat working. When she opened her eyes, there was no sparkle left in them. “I see. So the trio’s done? Just like that?”

“Yeah, I….”

Gaila straightened. She put a soft hand on his cheek, forced his eyes to meet hers. “I know something’s up, Jim. But don’t you dare forget, we’ll _always_ be here for you. If whatever you’re chasing now gets to be too much, you know where to find us.”

Jim couldn’t speak past the lump in his throat, his eyes pricking. Gaila gave him a soft kiss on his lips before walking away.

He dropped his head back against the wall and dragged a hand through the water. He was a fool.

“You sure about this, kid?”

Jim’s head jerked to the shadowed doorway. His eyes barely made out the tall form standing hidden behind a tangle of leaves.

Bones took one slow step into the starlight, his limp pronounced and his face drawn tight.

Jim rushed to him, wrapped his arms around his waist, taking his weight. “More sure than I’ve ever been in my life. Before you, I lived for vengeance.” Bones leaned heavily against him, encircled him into his cool embrace, the strength comforting. “You’re still hurting.”

Bones’ chuckled soft and low. The sound sent fire shooting down Jim’s spine. “No shit, Sherlock. Between your partners and Nero’s idiot goons, I almost didn’t make it to ground before sunrise.”

Jim pushed Bones into the shadows, his mouth searching for those lips that he’d been dreaming of. Memories of all the places those lips had tasted him during their one night together still fueled Jim’s fantasies all these months later. He was consumed, devoured, and claimed deeply and fully, moaning into Bones’ mouth as he surrendered.

Sharp canines nipped at his lower lip and he opened eyes to meet wickedly sparkling hazel. Already Jim felt drugged and drunk from one kiss.

“Fuck, darlin’. I need you.”

That low, hungry growl sent Jim’s pulse hammering, his breath stolen, and his cock throbbing. “I’m yours, but not here. You got a safe place?”

Bones sucked in a harsh breath and pulled away.

“Bones?”

“Goddammit, Jim. I’m not sure this is a good idea. I…”

Jim advanced into the shadows, pinning Bones against the wall. “What the fuck, man? You cannot lead me on, demand everything and then run when you get it!” Jim pressed his whole body against Bones, felt the rock hard shaft there, heard the rapid intake of breath.

“Jim,” Bones whimpered, but he didn’t push him away, simply spread his legs, one hand sliding down to cup Jim’s ass while the other tangled in his hair.

“What is it? You want me. I want you.”

Bones chuckled darkly. “You are something else, kid. It’s not that easy. Or have you forgotten that you’re a vampire hunter? And I’m a goddamned vampire!”

His voice was gravelly and harsh and Jim swallowed. “I’m not. Not a vampire hunter. Not anymore. That fix it?”

“Fuck no.” Bones pulled him closer. Jim tilted his head back as soft lips slid down his throat, each little nip zinging down his spine, making him ache and whine as he arched and opened to Bones.

“What?” he gasped.

“If we do this. If we go back to my place, that’s it. You’re mine. _My_ mate and you have to know what that means. Have to consent.”

Between the large hands and the cunning lips, Jim was turned inside out, so damned hard he couldn’t see straight, couldn’t think, didn’t want to surface from the heady desire that engulfed him. His heart hammering in his throat, he moaned out, “I agree! Ngh.” He gripped Bones’ forearms and tried to focus on his eyes. “Stop. Fuck. Stop it. I don’t think either of us is strong enough to do this in an alley.”

Bones pulled back. Jim felt a shudder run through him. “You sure, darlin’? It’ll change everything.”

“I’m sure, Bones. Want this -- _you_ \-- more than anything.” Jim kissed Bones’ lips lightly, ran his tongue over the sharp canines, gave a quick squeeze to the prominent cock tenting Bones’ jeans. “You’re it for me.”

Bones groaned, trembled under Jim’s touch.

“Take me home, Bones.”

The world shifted and aged around them, but Jim never regretted his choice.

The End


End file.
